


Lost in the Folds of a Lifetime

by Natileroxs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also not, Canon Usual Crossdressing, Crossdressing, Danganronpa V3 Spoilers, I don't know, Implied Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, This is weird, Why Did I Write This?, Why is this not a popular ship yet, but you knew that, kokichi is my baby, so is kiibo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: After having vivid dreams, Kokichi starts to question his own heritage. Oh and Kiibo's there as well.No prior knowledge of Hetalia is needed, you'll find out everything you need to know as Kokichi does.





	Lost in the Folds of a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this idea came from, honestly. Also, this ship should be more popular.

_“Oj lulaj, lulaj (bis)_

_Siwe óczka stulaj_

_Oj, siwe ocie stulisz_

_do mnie się przytulisz (bis)_

**_(Go to sleep, go to sleep_ **

**_close your blue eyes_ **

**_if you close your blue eyes_ **

**_you’ll cuddle up to me)_ **

_Oj lulaj, lujaj/ (bis)_

_Maleńki sukole_

_Oj, jak ty mie urośniesz_

_Pójdziesz ze mną w pole/ (bis)_

**_(Go to sleep, go to sleep_ **

**_you little falcon_ **

**_when you grow_ **

**_we’ll go to the field)_ **

_Kołysz mi się, kołysz_

_kolibejko lipia_

_Oj, niechże cię, synuniu_

_Łóziuniu usypia/ (bis)”_

**_(Rock and rock_ **

**_lime tree cradle_ **

**_Oh, sonny boy, let_ **

**_the cot put you to sleep)_ **

_She stopped singing. Which was sad. Her voice was so beautiful._

_It matched her face well. It matched her well._

_It didn't matter that he couldn't understand a thing she said. That he'd never met her in his entire life._

_Her eyes were the brightest green he'd ever seen. Straw coloured hair sitting just at her neck perfectly._

_He was looking up at her, in an odd position he couldn't place. He couldn't move._

So this was probably a dream. Was she just made up then? Or was this a memory?

No. He'd never seen her in his entire life.

“Mama,” He didn't say it but it came out of his mouth. She brushed his hair back and smiled softly.

His surroundings moved and he felt disoriented. Now he looked over her shoulder. She must have picked him up. Child him started to fuss so she rubbed his back in slow circles.

Taking in his surroundings, he tried to work out where he was. Not much was visible in the darkness, but he did see one thing. A photograph. He could barely make it out but she was there in the photo. She held what he presumed to be the baby equivalent of himself, though he couldn't see his hair or face. Three other men surrounded her. One had white hair and violet eyes. He couldn't have been older than eighteen or nineteen.

Another had light blond hair with similar coloured eyes. He was tall, bulky coat and thick scarf making his figure that much more intimidating. The third stood close to the blond, but he had chocolate brown hair and greeny-blue eyes which were soft and kind.

All three seemed very protective of the woman and baby.

But why? He was sure he hadn't met any one of them in his life.

He didn't have much time to dwell on that fact as he felt himself bumping up and down as the woman ran out of the room.

She moved her hand up to his back of his head and pressed him into her shoulder. He felt his eyes well up but his tears never fell as the woman bad finally stopped.

“Emil, Ivan, Toris! Proszę! Gdzie jesteś? Pomóź mi!”

**(Emil, Ivan, Toris! Please! Where are you? Help me!)**

The woman cried out. She sounded extremely distressed and he figured what she said was a cry for help. He felt arms grab him and child-him started to cry out.

“Mama! Mama!” He could see her face again, yet it was so much different. Tears were crawling down her face and she reached out to him.

“Nie bierz go! Nie bierz go!” She cried.

**(Don't take him! Don’t take him!)**

She was suddenly pulled away from him as well. She kicked and screamed but her captors had a strong grip.

“My loves! Help me! Help him!” She yelled in English this time. Oddly enough his English wasn't too bad so he understood the gist of what she said.

She continued clawing the arms that held her back, rage and fury overtaking her expression.

“Верни его!” She spat in a different tongue.

**(Give him back!) (Verni yego!)**

“Atleisk jam!”

(Give him back!)

He felt his hands reach out to her, and to be honest he just wanted to return to her love and warmth. He hadn't felt that in a long time.

A mother's love. For this woman had to be his mother.

But how could that be possible? She spoke foreign languages that he didn't know and was very clearly European.

Despite this, he knew. He knew she had to be his mother somehow.

“Mama!” His child-self cries, licks of hair falling in his eyes. He froze. They were platinum blond. What?

Last he checked his hair was pretty damn purple. But maybe even that was a lie, who knows.

“Matha cię uratuje, kochanie!”

**(Mother will save you, baby!)**

He was being pulled away faster, her crying getting faint.

“KOKICHI!”

* * *

 

Kokichi went flying out of his bed. On the ground, he was hunched over on all fours, breath laboured and sweat dripping down his body.

“What was that?” He asked himself. “That can't have been a flashback light,” He rolled over so he lay on the hard floor, rubbing his eyes.

“Who was she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the start is a Polish lullaby called Oj Lulaj Lulaj.  
> Lithuania's eyes are described as being greeny-blue because they are green in the manga and blue in the anime. I just wanted to make a compromise.


End file.
